


Something in the Air

by darkerjustice



Category: Pendeogan, pendeo
Genre: F/M, Pendeo - Freeform, pendeogan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkerjustice/pseuds/darkerjustice
Summary: Because of Alex's addiction, he can smell pheromones and Alissa has been putting out a lot lately.If you don't know what a Pendeogan is look here https://www.deviantart.com/pendeoclub/journal/What-Is-A-Pendeogan-237786405
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It started off as something harmless… Funny even. They had been in the living room for a while, both quietly reading. Alissa broke the silence with a soft hum that was almost a laugh. She must’ve been looking at something naughty because Alex could smell the sweet fragrance that was not there moments ago. His fix came with heightened abilities and he could recognize the scent of pheromones anywhere. Alex decided to breach the subject, his eyebrows raised.

“Whatcha looking at”? Alissa didn’t even look up from her phone when she replied. 

“Just reading a story “. Probably fan fiction. Alex smirked and put his book down. 

“What’s it about “? She took a quick glance up at him. The way she tried to keep her face completely neutral while her whole body tensed confirmed his suspicions.

“Just some characters… You wouldn’t like it, not really your genre”. 

“Oh really? Because it smells like my genre”. It only took a moment for the recognition to light up in her eyes. Alissa tried to play it off as she twisted on the couch.

“I don’t smell anything, I think you’re imagining things”. Alex looked around with a faux quizzical look.

“No really? You can’t smell that”? He moved to get up. “I should look around and see-” Alissa stood abruptly. Her face was a light pink.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, “ she mumbled as she passed him on the way to her room. 

“Where are you going “? He laughed.

“I can’t read while you’re bothering me “. Alex rolled his eyes.  
——-  
The next day Alissa was eating cookies in the kitchen, staring out the window as she munched. Alex could smell the chocolate, probably not as well as she could, but once again another sweet scent lingered in the air. He brushed past her to get into the cabinet.

“Daydreaming darlin “? She stepped out of the way and wiped the crumbs off of her fingers into the sink.

“HM? Oh no, yeah, just thinking “. Her eyes never focused, they stared through his chest.

“About”? He twisted a cup in his hands nonchalantly. 

“School stuff”. She sealed the rest of the cookies and put them back in the pantry in a daze.

“Uh huh, and school makes you… “His eyes flickered over for form as he inhaled, “smile”? She had not expected him to keep talking. Her eyes refocused and she blinked up at him.

“Hm”? Alex shook his head and pushed past her, cup in hand to get to the fridge”. 

“Nothing, hon”.   
_____

The day after that it was almost twice as strong and whatever room she was in just filled with that sweet scent that dropped through his chest and made a warm pit in his lower stomach. Alex jumped on his Motorcycle just to leave the house and get some fresh air.

When he got back the house was dark. As he walked into the living room he nearly tripped as his inhale caused goosebumps to run over his skin. His tail flicked around at the tip as his eyes refocused. Alissa looked up at him from the couch, her eyes glowing with the light of the TV. He could have sworn the scent got stronger at that moment. His pants started getting tight. 

“Hey did you have a good ti-“ he scowled and briskly walked past her into the hallway. 

“TAKE A FUCKING SHOWER,” he yelled as he slammed the door to his room.  
——-  
She did take a shower, but somehow he could still smell it. She must have touched him sometime today and rubbed it off. He changed clothes. He could still smell it.

Alex went to take a shower and her smell clung to the tile walls. He couldn’t wash it off. It begged him to fuck her. His dick stood to attention and he grasped at the steamy walls trying to calm down. ‘I could do it too,’ he thought and the hot water streamed down his back. He could stride butt ass naked out of this shower and into her bedroom. He would find her there, legs spread open on the bed, wet and waiting. The sweet smell told him everything. Her body was begging to be fucked. And how he wanted to give in. He quickly jerked himself off to relieve the tension. 

Everything was just a little bit better now. The steam had cleared out the bathroom and he was relaxed. Wrapping a towel around his waist he stepped out into the hallway and it was like someone smacked him in the face.

It was so STRONG. His cock throbbed and started to push his towel into the air. Alex walked down the hallway trying to focus on his own door, be he stopped when he was about to pass hers. 

Water droplets rolled out of his hair and dropped down his shoulders. He listened and tried to hear anything on the other side. But it was silent. No moaning, no whimpers. His arms flexed as he restrained himself from reaching out to open the door. 

What the hell was going on with her? Did she want him to open it? If he opened it would she be bent over the bed, ass raised high for him to plow into? The pheromones were overwhelming. He didn’t even notice her footsteps until the door opened. 

“Oh, hey! Cool you’re out of the bathroom…” she trailed off and her eyes drifted over his wet chest, her face growing pink. When she finally saw his dick straining against his towel her whole head pointed straight up to the ceiling instantly turning a dark red. 

“AllrightcoolyeabecauseIneededtopeesoI’lljustgonow,” she pushed past him and hightailed it to the bathroom. He could have fallen over with the fresh wave of sweetness that swept through the hallway as she passed. If he dropped his towel right now it would have hung off of his dick.

“Alissa”! She turned around and pointedly only looked right into his eyes, her face and ears blooming red. 

“You need to fix this.” He waved his arm around gesturing at the empty hallway. “Tonight.” He then marched into his bedroom to try and sleep off the thoughts of her writhing around in bed with her fingers pressed deep into her warm- 

NO. Sleep.  
——  
He didn’t get much sleep. The Pheromones were in his room. They must have seeped under his door. He wasn’t even going to attempt the hallway. He grabbed his keys and climbed right out the window. He knew that Alissa would have to go to work in like 30 minutes so he would just take a ride around the neighborhood and wait until the house was empty. He used his clicker to open the garage and walked over to his motorcycle. At that same moment Alissa walked out into the garage. 

“Hey, I didn’t hear you leave. I have the day off and I was just wondering if you can give me a ride-“ he growled and grabbed her arm pulling her back inside the house.

“What the fuck is wrong with you”! He pushed her against the kitchen counter with his body. “You have to stop this right fucking now”. She pushed her hands against his chest. Her tail had fluffed up and her pointed ears were drooping. She was pressed against him so close that he could all but taste her. 

“What are you- I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT ALEX”! He bared his fangs.

“Don’t you fucking pretend! You’ve been horny for days and it's just getting worse”! She looked down so he couldn’t see her face but the tips of her ears turned red.

“I-I don’t- that’s not true”. Alex reached down and grabbed her chin pulling her face up to look at him. He pushed his knee in between her legs and rubbed his thigh against her crotch. She whined and grabbed at the front of his shirt.

“Alissa, I can smell it on you. It’s practically begging me to fuck you whenever I walk in the room. I can control myself but this is getting out of hand. I can’t ignore it anymore”. She let out a long whine and pulled on his shirt. He realized he was still rubbing his thigh between her legs. He pulled it away and there was a small wet spot on his jeans. His cock was straining against his pants and she was looking right into his eyes panting and red. He almost broke right then.

He quickly pulled her head to the side and pushed his nose against her neck and just BREATHED. Then he pushed back away from her and the counter and spun on his heel to walk back to the garage. 

“Do something about it”. He looked over his shoulder, “or I will”.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet day to start because Damien needed some extra sleep time, so Alissa and Alex had just sat down to read. She was only three chapters into this one fanfiction and it started to turn spicy. She had been waiting a while to get to this part. She glanced up at Alex to make sure he couldn’t see her screen from his side of the couch. It wasn’t a big deal, just fanfiction. She could indulge a little. A little bit later he started asking questions. 

“Whatcha looking at”? Alissa tried to be casual. She didn’t want to give anything away. 

“Just reading a story “. She didn’t look at him and hopefully he would take the hint to shut up.... apparently not, because he put his book down.

“What’s it about “? She took a quick glance up at him. She had to think of something fast. ‘Play it cool, you were not just reading about someone getting absolutely railed’.

“Just some characters… You wouldn’t like it, not really your genre”. Why couldn’t he take the hint?

“Oh really? Because it smells like my genre”. Smell? You can’t smell a virtual book he can’t- but he can smell pheromones. She wasn’t even turned on! I mean it was exciting but not to the point where he should be able to tell, right? He had caught a glimpse of her screen somehow or was just messing with her. Alissa twisted her body away from him so her phone screen was completely hidden... just in case.

“I don’t smell anything, I think you’re imagining things”. Alex looked around with a faux quizzical look. Okay he was just bored and wanted to play. Well it was not the time. This new chapter was just getting good.

“No really? You can’t smell that”? He moved to get up. “I should look around and see-” Alissa stood abruptly. He was going to do something dumb like try to tickle her and get her phone. She wasn’t going to let him. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, “ she mumbled as she passed him on the way to her room. She had to keep quiet not to wake Damien up.

“Where are you going “? He laughed.

“I can’t read while you’re bothering me “. In the safety of her room she finished reading the smutty chapter. She swiveled in her desk chair thinking about it. In the end it was a bit boring, the lead in was better than the actual smut itself. She could have written it better. She should have stayed in the living room. Goofing around with Alex would have been more fun. Even just wrestling around for the phone. He would have won of course. He is much stronger then she is. Alex could just hold her down and… take whatever he wanted. 

‘Oh’. That was an interesting thought. It sent shivers right up her legs and in between her thighs. His big hands grabbing and squeezing all over. That scene was better than what she just read. What if it had been Alex and her in that fanfiction rather than the other characters? Warmth shot right through her stomach and she threw her phone across the room onto the bed.

‘No, absolutely not’. She was not going to start that again. After all Alex was her friend and roommate. She would not let it get messy.

But she did start that again. It was all she could think about. Alissa avoided Alex for the rest of the day trying to clear her head.  
\----  
The next day it was a constant struggle to pop those tempting thought bubbles. Alissa kept snacking to try and keep the thoughts at bay. And that’s all they were, Thoughts. There was not really a reason not to think about it though. No one could read her mind. It was not like she was going to act on those fantas- THOUGHTS! 

She took another bite of a cookie, savering the chocolate inside. There was a different kind of satisfaction in the treat. It would be nowhere near as satisfying as being pushed up against the counter and- Alex just brushed past her. Alissa’s tail rubbed awkwardly against his leg and she flicked it out of the way. Wow his shirt was tight.

“Daydreaming darlin “? She stepped out of the way and wiped the crumbs off of her fingers into the sink. 

‘Yea and if you knew, you would never let me live it down,’ she thought. Alissa watched his fingers wrap around the cup he was holding. He had such big fingers. She drifted off on that thought.

“HM? Oh no, yeah, just thinking “. Her fingers were so small. She bet his would be more filling. She stared through his chest.

“About”? She looked back down to see him twist the cup in his hands. What would they feel like? Probably rough. 

“School stuff”. It was an easy enough lie to believe. She sealed the rest of the cookies and put them back in the pantry. ‘He might do those things, if I asked’. After all they were roommates. It could be beneficial for him. He could get his fix and- He was still talking to her. She blinked to clear her head.

“Hm”? Alex shook his head and pushed past her, the light touch sending tingles through her arm. Maybe she should stop thinking about it if it was getting that bad.

“Nothing, hon”.  
\----  
It was wet. She opened her eyes to see the ceiling above her bed. Okay so she was in her room, and OH that felt... She looked down to see curly black hair and a set of broad shoulders at the end of her bed. Something warm and wet slid in between her thighs. She moaned. Her hips bucked up without warning. She gripped the sheets around her and sat up halfway to see what the hell was going on. Not that it didn’t feel amazing- The black hair raised up to show two dark eyes beneath it. Suddenly it was even warmer in the room. Alex lifted his face from between her legs and grinned. 

“Hey”. His chin was wet. Alissa parted her lips but before the question could form Alex stuck his tongue out and slowly dragged it over her core. She moaned and dropped her head back into the pillows. His rough hands gripped her thighs and held her down so she didn’t buck her hips into his face. Everything was so very warm and the tension built up inside of her until she was crying out and her back was arching off the bed.

When she opened her eyes again, her room was dark. Alissa pushed back the sheets. Nothing but a wet spot. Oh goodness. She fell backwards on the bed. This was not good.  
——   
Before anyone was awake Alissa took a shower and ran around the house doing her laundry. Damien was up a bit later and asked why she was spraying disinfectant. 

“Germs,” was the answer she gave without elaboration. Damien shrugged tiredly and went off to work. Alissa was going to make sure Alex would not be able to smell ANYTHING.

Thoughts of her dream bombarded her all day. This had definitely gone too far. Luckily Alex practically stormed out of the house after lunch. He must have a date somewhere. A couple of hours went by. He was out there somewhere, probably fucking some pretty redhead in a bar bathroom. Alissa pulled at her hair. Why did he have to sleep around? He could find one person and just stay with them. People did it all the time, it was called a relationship. He just needed to wait a few dates before trying to sleep with people. 

Now she knew it was hard to go for long without your fix, but he could do something else. He could always jerk off. Alex had admitted to it in the past. Where did he do it? Did he do it in their shower? What did he think about? Did he ever think about her?

This was going on for too long. She wrapped herself in a blanket and sat on the couch to watch some tv and distract herself.

Alex walked in through the garage door. He had helmet hair which was always funny, but as soon as he saw Alissa his face scrunched up in annoyance. Well maybe he didn’t have a good time. What if his date sucked… or she didn’t suck? If he talked about it then he might feel better.

“Hey did you have a good ti-“ he scowled and briskly walked into the hallway. Not in the mood to talk then.

“TAKE A FUCKING SHOWER,” he yelled as he slammed the door to his room.

“RUDE,” Alissa called after him. What crawled up his butt and died? She ran a hand through her hair. Yea, it was a little greasy. She ended up taking a shower.  
\----  
An hour later she was waiting for Alex to get out of the shower. She drank a bunch of tea and had to pee really bad. What the hell was he doing in there? Why was he taking so long? Guys don’t take long showers unless- OH. The thought sprung into her mind. He was soaking wet, water running down his body with one hand holding onto the wall and the other grasping his cock. It’s not like she had ever seen it but her imagination filled in the blanks. He would be almost panting as he slowly stroked himself.

Alissa pressed her legs closer together, this wasn’t helping. Maybe she should try to- NO. If she tried anything then he might be able to tell and she had already taken a shower. Taking another shower would be suspicious. If he knew she had… pleasured herself, he would never let her live it down. She would just have to wait it out. She got up to see if he had cleared the bathroom yet. When Alissa opened the door Alex was standing there dripping water all over the floor. He looked a bit tired and dazed. 

“Oh, hey! Cool you’re out of the bathroom…” she trailed off and her eyes drifted off of his face. Water droplets had dripped out of his hair and rolled down his bare chest. She followed them down, down, down. Her face grew warmer until she saw IT. ‘OH DEAR GOD’! She snapped her head up to look at the ceiling. ‘OH JESUS WHY IS IT SO BIG’! He was just standing there and the heat that shot straight in between her legs reminded her that she had to pee.

“AllrightcoolyeabecauseIneededtopeesoI’lljustgonow,” she pushed past him and hightailed it to the bathroom. ‘Don’t think about it, don’t think about it’. 

“Alissa”! She turned around and pointedly only looked right into his eyes. What if he wanted her to see it? What if he had dropped his towel? She couldn’t bear to look.

“You need to fix this.” He waved his arm around gesturing at the empty hallway. “Tonight.” He then turned around and marched into his bedroom. This? What was this? His BONER? No, he wouldn’t say that. Was he still mad at her? What did she do? She slammed the bathroom door closed and pressed against the door. He had yelled at her earlier too, so he had to be pissed off. Somehow she would have to figure out how to make it up to him. Well Alissa had the day off tomorrow… she would just take him out to the mall or something. They would have some Ice Cream and hang out and she would not think about what she just saw.  
\----  
Her dreams betrayed her over and over until she just laid awake in bed clutching at her pillow. Alex was in the other room sleeping. There was no way for him to know if she washed up after right? Alissa’s hand slid into her pajama pants. If she opened the window after it was sure to air out the smell before he woke up, and he would not go into her room anyway.

Just a few hours later Alissa was washing her hands in the bathroom when she heard the garage door open. She rushed outside to catch Alex before he left.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you leave. I have the day off and I was just wondering if you can give me a ride-“ he growled and stomped over to her. It hurt a bit when he grabbed her arm. She protested slightly as he pulled her back inside the house.

“What the fuck is wrong with you”! He pushed her against the kitchen counter with his body. She didn’t know he was this mad, but he was taking this too far. It was kind of scary. “You have to stop this. Right. Fucking. Now”.

She pushed her hands against his chest to try and gently ease him off of her. The growl he emitted made a shock run through her body. Alissa tried to control it, so she could stand her ground, but her tail fluffed up anyway. Now he knew she was weak. Two thoughts ran through her mind 1) Alex was fucking scary when he’s mad 2) She wanted press her body closer and hear him growl again. Wait, why was he so fucking mad anyway?

“What are you- I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT ALEX”! He bared his fangs.

“Don’t you fucking pretend! You’ve been horny for days and it's just getting worse”! 

‘Oh god’. So he knew. She looked down so he couldn’t see the shame in her face. He knew this whole time and he never said anything. What the hell was she going to do? Why was he so CLOSE?

“I-I don’t- that’s not true”. Alex reached down and grabbed her chin pulling her face up to look at him. She could see it now. His hair was disheveled more than usual. She could feel how tense his body was, almost like he was straining not to crush her. Alex looked absolutely wrecked. He pushed his knee in between her legs and rubbed his thigh against her crotch. She would have fallen over if he had not been pressing her into the counter. His leg was so warm. He smelled so good. His eyes were so HUNGRY. She whined and grabbed at the front of his shirt to keep herself from shaking. He started speaking in a low almost growling voice that sent tingles from her ears down her neck.

“Alissa, I can smell it on you. It’s practically begging me to fuck you whenever I walk in the room. I can control myself but this is getting out of hand. I can’t ignore it anymore”. Her stomach was getting tight. She was already so sensitive from the long night. If he kept rubbing on her like this she was going to cum. Alissa couldn't help but let out a long whine and pulled on his shirt to bring him closer. Alex pulled away. 

She was brought down from the edge. Alissa panted out of breath. Looking right into his eyes she silently willed him to continue. Why not? What was stopping them again? She couldn’t remember. Alex glared at her for a moment before pulling her head to the side. He pushed his nose against her neck and inhaled deeply. She waited for a bite, a kiss, the feeling of his tongue, but nothing came. Then he pushed back away from her and spun around to walk back to the garage. She clutched at the counter so as to not fall over.

“Do something about it”. He looked over his shoulder. His eyes dark, “or I will”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these very fast and I am not versed in smut yet. Don't be mean to me.


End file.
